James Potter and the Headless Hunt
by The Hitchhiking Ghost
Summary: James Potter II starts his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the train ride he meets Robert and Jack, his new friends. However, even before the boys are able to reach the castle, things don't go exactly as planned. What is going on with the Headless Hunt and why there is a black horseman in need of help? Read to find out!


**Hello everybody, it's Oogie Boogie, here to bring you a new story. This is actually my first Harry Potter fan-fiction and I hope I can get it as interesting and rich as the original series. There will be some references and secondary characters from the original but this will mostly be a new saga, with one of the main characters being James Potter II, introduced in the epilogue of the series. With this short tease, let me introduce you to the world of the Next Generation and off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _HARRY POTTER _FRANCHISE IN ANY FORM!**

**Chapter One**  
_Dancing with the Stars_

On September 1st, the King's Cross Station was possibly one of the busiest places in London. It was the time when all eleven platforms were filled with people sending their children to boarding schools and the entire orchestra of emotions was about to perform: mothers crying, fathers standing proud, younger siblings jumping with anticipation because they want to ride those trains and grandparents giving all those good advices. Older kids were already jumping inside the trains, trying to meet with friends and avoid being lectured by the parents while their younger colleagues were forced to listen about making new friends, behaving good and calling often. Among the King's Cross staff it was also a day of increased security activity and Bryce Franklin was in his element.  
Bryce was one of those people who were committed to his job as a security officer. Some would say that he was drunk with power or enjoyed being the boss, but Bryce felt a need to help people. He was way past his mid-life crisis and has established a goal in his life; after being without a job for twenty years, he applied to the station security and was accepted. Some of the younger guards were doubting Bryce's abilities but quickly learned that this skinny, older man with prominent black moustache and a mole on his forehead was not someone to underestimate. Now, five years later, Bryce could proudly say he was one of the top employees in the entire station. He had what it takes to chase after thieves and trail suspicious people. Although this was not an action film, Bryce often felt like a main protagonist of one; always vigilant and ready to help.

The security of the King's Cross had a long running tradition and for Bryce it was like the Olympics; every September 1st, each guard is equipped with a small camera hidden in his pocket which records the entire day from the holder's perspective. At the end of the shift, the cameras are passed down to the chief of security who reveals them and picks the winner who then is granted an additional day-off. It was a fun little game and, due to large amount of hired security after the events of 2005, the management allowed such reward. Bryce was aiming for this years' championship, being the winner two times in a row. He was certain about his victory after escorting two old ladies to platform 3 and helping them board the correct train.

Later, after passing half of his shift and having the leader's position secured, Bryce came across the unusual string of events. Some people with large amount of trunks and suitcases were asking him weird questions with one of them repeating almost in every case: "_Where is platform 9 and 3/4?_ ". Working here for five years, Bryce knew such place didn't exist. He wasn't even sure if there is a platform with a fraction in it in the entire country, which means it has to be a joke - one of those 'hidden camera' type of shows where they make fun of regular, working people. Bryce wasn't a fan of those shows; his two daughters are but they are yet to experience public humiliation such as this. As those people were asking about platform 9 and 3/4, Bryce noticed some of the trunks looked very old and almost all of them had an animal atop - usually an own or a cat. Finally, after parents of a girl with pink hair (Bryce barely could keep himself from scolding them, she was maybe ten years old and had her hair dyed already?!) asked about the mysterious platform, Bryce decided to move from his patrol route towards platforms 9 and 10 to see what all the fuss is about.

As he expected, nothing was there. No people gathered to search for the fraction nor any camera crew. There was platform 9 where a train was departing to York and platform 10 with a train arriving from Selby. Those two were separated by a brick wall barrier so there was no possible secret path to take to the mysterious 9 and 3/4. After getting this done, Bryce decided to take his patrol around the platforms. While on his way back, he could hear the older ladies complaining about the station.

- The security of this place really went down, don't you agree, Pam? - One of them said.  
- Of course! - Agreed the second one. - Hopefully, Minister Shacklebolt will do something about that.  
- I wouldn't be so sure. - The first one said. - A fool he may have been, but I think Fudge should be brought back. During his time as the Minister, there was no such things.

Those grannies certainly had a bit of memory shambles - Bryce thought. Although he wasn't very updated on politics he has never heard about any minister called Shacklebolt. Plus, what do they mean 'security went down'?! There is a fully equipped, trained staff ready to help whenever there is an accident. I guess you can please everybody.

- Ah, 9 and 3/4, right here. - Another voice, this time a male, said. - Go on, Clara, don't be afraid.  
Another victim of the jokers? - Bryce thought. Then a different person called their company to the platform. And another, and another until Bryce wasn't sure what is going on. When he returned to the brick barrier he noticed a half of a woman dressed in a purple cape vanishing inside the wall. Bryce had to blink a couple of times and shake his head because obviously his mind was playing tricks on him; people certainly can't pass through bricks!  
As he approached the mysterious wall he felt something bumping into his back, then a rattle of a cart and a screech of an owl. As he looked down to rub his foot run over by a wheel he noticed a young, dark-haired boy with brown eyes sitting flat on the ground. Next to him there was a cart, filled with trunks and bags. On top of one of the suitcases there was a cage with a live, brown hawk owl. It looked like one of those used by those pranksters from platform 9 and 3/4.

- Oh, I'm sorry, kid. - Bryce said, offering him a hand. - You're okay?  
- Yes, I'm sorry. - He replied. - I got distracted.  
- What's wrong, got lost? - Bryce asked.  
- No, it's noting. - The boy answered. - It's just...  
- Oi, James! - A male voice called from platform 10. There was a man looking almost exactly like the kid, with the same unruly black hair and facial feature. The only thing different were the eye colour; the man, possibly the boy's father, has very vibrant green eyes, certainly unique.  
- We're here!  
- Coming, dad! - The boy names James shouted and turned to Bryce. - Sorry again.  
- No problem. - The security guard answered. - Have fun, James.  
- Bye! - The boy grabbed the handle of his cart and pushed it towards his family. Bryce just waved to him. He seemed like a nice kid. After that, the guard felt getting dizzy and had to sit for a moment on the nearby bench. When the headache finally stopped Bryce had no idea why he was sitting on a bench before platform 9; his patrol route was supposed to be on the lower part, just near the main gate.

* * *

James Potter just passed through the portal at the King's Cross Station for the first time in his life. He was about to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same one his parents saved seventeen years ago. He never realized how crowded one place could be, but the Platform 9 and 3/4 with red-and-black Hogwarts Express was simply amazing; everywhere he looked students, parents and tons of luggage. How could one train fill all of those?!

- Nice job with that Muggle guard, James. - His father, Harry, ruffled the boy's already messy hair.  
- Yeah, you're a natural distraction. - Added a red-haired man with freckles and a slight potbelly.  
- Thanks, dad. Thanks, uncle Ron. - James smiled. The feeling of job well done was good. - But I thought there were people set to protect the entrance.  
- And there usually are. - Replied a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes, wearing an elegant grey businesswoman suit and golden hoops in her ears. - There is no excuse for their absence, especially on the first day of new school year. Honestly, I think I should report this to the Ministry as soon as...  
- Take it easy, Hermione. - Harry smiled. - You can't blame people for one minor mistake. Besides, if that guard called his friends to take a look, all of them would have their memories modified later. I don't think the Wipers would let this information escape the station.  
- Harry, as Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I cannot allow such negligence of duties!  
- I doubt this case falls under your jurisdiction. - Ginny said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. - This should be Muggle Liaison Office's job. This is nothing about the magical law or enforcing it.  
- Either way, I won't...  
- Okay, enough politics! - Ron said, looking at his pocket watch. - It's almost 11 o'clock and we should give the kids their farewell.  
- I'm not sure if I qualify as a kid anymore, uncle. - A young teenager snickered. He was wearing long, black robe with Hogwarts crest, matching trousers and elegant shoes. He had an earring in his left ear which looked like a tooth and some 5 o'clock shadow on his face. The most unique feature was his hair colour; turquoise was definitely not natural, even among wizards.  
- Come on, Teddy. - Ron said, giving the boy a light bump to the shoulder. - It is your graduation year, but you're still a kid for us.  
- I think I'll go ahead. - Teddy Lupin said and a slight blush adorning his face. He turned to the younger boy and ruffled his hair. - I'll see you in the castle, Jim.

As Teddy disappeared in the crowd of students and parents, James looked at his trunk again. He was so excited during the trip to the Diagon Alley he wasn't paying attention to what his parents were buying. The only thing he could think of how was his brand new wand from Ollivander's. It was beautiful and James was sure to rock with it through the entire school career. He was really interesting in joining the Duelling Club, hearing stories from his dad and after seeing him doing martial magic.

- I think you should find a place too, Jim. - Harry turned to his son. - Nervous?  
- A bit. - James nodded; he might act tough and cool but it was his first day of school, anyone would be nervous!  
- Yeah, I was too. - Harry said. - If you want this to be gone soon, try to make some friends. Like me and your uncle. Trust me, everything is better with friends.  
- It took us only the first train ride. - Ron added. - On the other hand, when it comes to your aunt...  
- Hush, Ronald! - Hermione sent her husband a glare. James noticed a slight shade of red on his aunt's cheeks; was it really _that _interesting adventure?  
- Hey, where's Bill? - Ginny asked. The oldest Weasley brother was supposed to meet them with his wife and children so they all could tell their goodbyes. - Typical of him, always taking his time and arriving at the last moment.  
- It's okay. - James said. He liked his uncle Bill and really wanted him to be on the platform today. He would do something totally awesome, like launching a farewell firework show or charming James' luggage to follow him outside the train! - I know he's busy working, so no worries!  
- I wish Al and Lily could be here with us, though. - Ginny sighed. - I bet they'd want to say good-bye.

James' first year at Hogwarts was meant to be a big celebration day in the Potter family; both younger children, Albus and Lily, were excited to see the famous Diagon Alley, Hogwarts Express and wave to their big brother while riding on mum and dad's shoulders. Unfortunately, just a few hours ago, they woke up with a serious case of stomach ache and couldn't even move from their beds. Luckily, you can always count on your in-laws; their grandmother, Mrs. Weasley, was more than eager to come and take care of her grandchildren. Harry was certain that they were safe and sound and maybe even will get better under her treatment.

- They will have their chance. - Harry said. - Right now, we better hurry or James will miss the train and what will do if that happens?  
- Give him a lift with grandpa Weasley's car? - Ron suggested and he and Harry bumped fists. - I hope they had that bloody tree chopped down.  
- Language, Ronald! - Hermione warned her husband as they all approached the train to put James' trunks into the luggage compartment.

When they finally managed to stuff every trunk and suitcase, Harry looked at his son.

- Good luck, Jim. - He said. - Just remember; when you arrive at Hogwarts, be sure to visit Hagrid often. You remember him, of course?  
- Yes, dad. - James replied. How could anyone forget Hagrid, the jolly friendly half-giant who takes care of everything outside the Hogwarts castle. He was apparently a close friend of James' parents and often visited them during the summer break. - I will.  
- And remember this. - Ginny said, kissing her son's forehead. - During your stay, you create your own path. Don't let anybody get on your head just because you're Potter. Don't believe everything people say.  
- Remember, studying is important so be prepared for every exam and test. - Hermione said while Ron was shaking his head behind her back. - Listen to the teachers and... I can see you doing that, Ronald.

Ron just gave James a pat on the back.

- Just have fun, Jim. - He said. - It's important during the first year.  
- Sure, because we had such fun first year, mate. - Harry snickered.  
- Thanks, guys. - James said, giving each one of them a big hug after receiving their advice. - I'll see you in June.

When James entered the train, it was just minutes before it started. A loud noise announced that it was 11 a.m. and the Hogwarts Express is going to depart to Hogsmeade. Then the train started slowly leaving the platform, gaining speed and making all the people slightly blurry. Before finding himself a compartment, James looked through one of the windows in the corridor. That's when he saw him; standing at the very end of the platform, hands hidden in pockets of worn-out jeans, red hair tied in a ponytail and that characteristic three scars on his cheek. Plus, that trademarked mischievous smile that could be found only in the Weasley family.

- Uncle Bill! - James shouted happily, seeing Bill Weasley waving towards the departing train. He didn't forget! While James was trying to stick his hand out the window and wave good-bye to his uncle, Bill pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the sky.

- _Periculum!_ - He said and a large ball of red light escaped the wand. After reaching a certain altitude it exploded into a large firework show. Then another ball joined it, and another and the next one. It was just like James predicted, uncle Bill was always up for something big and flashy. The fireworks were still firing when the platform disappeared from sight.

* * *

Although the farewell fireworks were fantastic, James made a large mistake and it was already too late when he realized it. He completely forgot to find a compartment! Now all the places were taken and people were getting started to befriend one another; why was he so charmed by the flashy show of uncle Bill that he didn't manage to find a place to sit?!

Slowly moving through the corridor, James found himself standing before possibly the only fairly empty place with just two people occupying it. On the other side there was a compartment full of girls chattering lively and happily. Definitely not the company James wanted to be thrown into. Here goes nothing, the pushed the door and stuck his head inside.

As he noticed before, there were only two boys inside. One of them, by the window on the left side couches, was a medium-height blonde with reddish brown eyes and a mole under his mouth. When James entered the compartment he just smiled at him.

- Hey! - He said. - Nowhere to sit, eh? Come on in.

James looked at the second boy, sitting closer to the door. He was also of average height with olive skin, short brown hair and green eyes but much darker than his dad's. He was wearing sleek, browline glasses and was very interested in today's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. He didn't react to the other boy's response so James didn't know whether or not he wanted any more company.

- Aye, how no. - He suddenly said and James could hear clear Scottish accent with a slight tone of a different one.  
- Uh, sure. Thanks. - James muttered and took a seat directly opposite the blonde boy who was really excited about everything around him. He was even the first to offer James a handshake.  
- I'm Jack. - He said.  
- James. - James introduced himself, accepting the gesture.  
- It's gonna be great in Hogwarts, am I right? - Jack continued. - I've heard there are centaurs living there, but they are not allowed into the castle. Too bad, wish I could meet one.  
- Yeah, I guess it'd be nice. - James answered. It was better to not to engage in a deeper conversation with this boy, although it was better than his silent friend who was now really staring intensely at one picture in the newspaper.  
- And we're quite lucky to join this year. - Jack continued his story. - There are a lot of talented and powerful wizards among the older student. So I've heard. See her?

He pointed gently towards the clique of girls talking in the opposite compartment. One of them was given way more attention from the others; tall, dark-skinned with long, glossy black hair and blue eyes. From the facial expressions James could've guessed the other girls were praising her for something and she tried to be all humble and cheerful.

- That's Gwen Andrews. She has won this year's National Junior Duelling Championship; and she's only on her fourth year!  
- Really? - James looked towards Gwen. She had this 'high-class lady' aura around her, but she definitely wasn't snobby and royal-like. Quite the contrary, despite recent fame increase she seemed to remain her friendly behaviour and was laughing with her friends like the national competition has never happened. - I wish to duel her one day!  
- Ye' have a death wish, lad? - The silent guy reading the _Prophet_ finally decided to join the conversation. - You stand no chance against her.  
- How do you know that? - James asked. This guy seemed quite full of himself; how can he judge James from only sharing one sentence. The boy, however, pointed at his newspaper.  
- I have an article about her here. - He explained. - It says that durin' her final match, she literally obliterated the other guy. The folks organizin' the tournament had to call the healers to patch him up. Ten seconds flat. Didn't even give him a chance to counter.

James was shocked. _Ten seconds _to defeat an opponent? In the finals of the national competition?! He had to look at Gwen Andrews in brand new light now; she definitely was powerful witch if the _Prophet_ was telling the truth.

- Oy, oy, what's wrong, laddie? - The boy laughed, looking at James' shocked expression. - You're lookin' a bit peely-wally. Scared of the big, bad senior?  
- No, no I'm not. - James replied and it was true, he wasn't scared of Gwen Andrews. This just set him a challenge! - But I'm going to defeat her. You'll see, before she graduates, I will challenge her to a duel and win!

The Scottsman smiled and folded his newspaper.

- So, I guess you'd need some mates to help ye' train, right?. - He said, offering him a handshake. - The name's Robert Blake. Nice to meet you.  
- James. James Potter. - He replied, shaking his hand. - Likewise.  
- Wait, you said _Potter _? - Jack suddenly regained some of his energy. - Are you related to Harry Potter?  
- Yeah, that's my dad. - James answered, hoping this won't turn into him getting a spotlight. He wasn't his dad, no need to kick up a fuss. But of course, Jack thought otherwise.  
- Really?! Like _the _Harry Potter?! The Boy Who Lived?! Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches long?!  
- Wait, run that by me again? - James asked about the last question but it was Robert who answered.  
- This lad's pretty good when it comes to wands. - He smiled. - He identified mine just by lookin' at it. From a distance, nevertheless.  
- Pine and unicorn tail hair. Twelve and a half inches. It took a liking to you. - Jack turned to Robert and smiled like it was some kind of a pleasant memory. James has some suspicions about this boy.  
- Is your last name 'Ollivander' by any chance? - He asked, remembering his visit to the wand shop. The old shopkeeper, Mr. Ollivander, was the person Jack was reminding James of. And of course, the boy confirmed.  
- Jack Ollivander. - He said. - Say, can I see your wand?

That's a little strange request, James thought, but it could be fun to see if Robert's been telling the truth. He reached into his back and pulled out his wand, slowly raising it towards the light.

- Wow, beautiful work. - Jack said, staring into the wand. For a second James thought his new friend went into some sort of trance. This feeling seemed to transfer into the wand as he could felt a slight tingling in his fingers. Was it some kind of magic or Jack's experience with wands was so great that it could be sensed by others? Finally, he stated his diagnosis.  
- Aspen and phoenix feather. About thirteen inches long. From my grandpa's shop, am I right?  
- I'm impressed. - James said. - Everything's correct. That's quite amazing to pick up such details. And you're only eleven.

The rest of the ride passed in a friendly atmosphere. James and Jack were really into their conversation about Hogwarts ("Are you going for the Quidditch try-outs?", "I'm not my dad, they won't allow a first year on the team."; "What House do you hope to be sorted into?" etc.) with sometimes Robert joining the subject.

- Actually, wait. - James said at one point, turning towards the Scottish wizard. - We know I want to be a duellist, Jack is good with wands... What about you, Robert? What's your secret talent?

The boy just snickered, adjusting his glasses.

- Oh, I ain't sharin' me secrets so easily, lad. - He said. - But what I can share is my lunch. Want some?

The reached into his bag, taking a small paper-wrapped packet with sandwiches. Jack gladly took one, so did James. The filling was made from something that looked like a minced meat in some sauce, lettuce and mushrooms. After biting into it, James found it surprisingly good. Soft, juicy and well seasoned.

- Hey, it's nice. - He said, swallowing the bite. - What's in it? Pretty good.

- Oh, just some of me gram's haggis. - Robert answered. James heard once about this haggis thing, apparently his mum wasn't a big fan of it when grandma Weasley made it once for Christmas. It was something dealing with sheep's guts. Still, pretty tasty. Jack, on the other hand, didn't handle it well. He ate half of the sandwich, but wrapped the rest back.

- Hah! - Robert smiled. - Weak stomach, Jack? Well, be prepared if you ever felt a need to visit me. In my home, nobody says _nay_ to me dearie gram's haggis.

I guess mum was right, James thought. Everything is better with friends, even a sheep's intestine.

* * *

**A/N.: Okay guys, we'll end it like here. So, what do you think about my first serious fan-fiction? I tried my best and for the first time it took my couple of hours to come up with this. I hope it will have all the elements you know and love. Thank you for your attention, please leave a review if you think that I deserve it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
